


And Your Birthday Present... is a Legendary Hero!

by denpring



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring
Summary: Lysithea(s) gets a Legendary Claude for her birthday!
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 10





	And Your Birthday Present... is a Legendary Hero!

[On Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/88135001)

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)   
>  [Other website links](https://denpring.carrd.co/)


End file.
